Unseen Characters
This is a list of the many unseen characters mentioned throughout Ed, Edd n Eddy. Unseen Characters Adults Bastian Bastian is one of Rolf's brothers who participated in Rolf's family festivities in the episode "The Eds are Coming". Bastian wanted to kiss Sarah under a yak's membrane. Trivia *Bastian is likely a reference to Jay Bastian, the show's production executive. *A yak's membrane could be the Old Country's version of mistletoe. Ed's Aunt Ed's Aunt is the aunt of Ed and Sarah. It is unknown if she is the sister or sister-in-law of their mother or their father. Personality Ed would have to live with her if he got bad grades (it is unknown for how long; since he still lives in the cul-de-sac in later episodes, this may have just been an empty threat), as mentioned in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible". It is most likely that she is the sister of Ed's Mom, since that's the parent shown wanting to send Ed to his aunt at the end of the episode. She has a cat which makes Ed sneeze, meaning it could be one of his allergies. She never butters Ed's toast, possibly because she has a bad relationship with him, or she simply doesn't like buttered toast. She smells like cabbage, has a mustache, and she possibly lives far away. Because she forces Ed to use toothpicks, she may have an obsession with cleanliness, although she doesn't sound very hygienic in any other part of her description. Ed's Father Ed's Father is the father of Ed and Sarah. He was mentioned in several episodes, including "Cool Hand Ed". Ed mentions he has bushy ears and just sits down and watches TV after work, presumably for the rest of the day. He does not physically appear in the series at all. It seems all he ever wants to do is just relax after work. In the episode "For Your Ed Only", Ed said that if Sarah knows the Eds found her diary, "Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will say, 'Not now, I just got home from work.' ". In fact, Ed's comments about his father often imply that his father is the only family member who isn't out to get him, while Sarah and his mom constantly tattle on him and punish him, respectively. Early references to Ed's dad in the series bible even depict Ed's dad as trying to impart knowledge onto his son, even if it's only about second-hand cars. (http://www.europe.turnerinfo.com/CN/UK/series/ededdandeddy.jsp) Quotes *'Ed': "The school will tell Sarah, and Sarah will tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and DAD WILL JUST SIT THERE AND WATCH TV!" "Cool Hand Ed" ---- *'Ed': "My dad has a shovel." "Urban Ed" ---- *'Ed': "She'll tell Mom, and Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will say, 'Not now, I just got home from work.'" "For Your Ed Only" ---- *'Ed': "Dad's canue, 20 cents! "In Like Ed" ---- Bonus: *'Ed': "London Bridge is falling!" Ed's Mother Ed's Mother is the mother of Ed and Sarah. Sarah seems to be the only one who ever communicates with their mom. Sarah often threatens Ed by screaming, "I'm telling Mom!!", in which case Ed usually gets scared, begs her not to, or tries to run away. This indicates that Ed's mom is the disciplinarian of the household, although Ed makes it sound as if she passes most of the punishments to Ed's dad, who proceeds to do nothing to punish Ed. Ed's mom often leaves hints that she observes Ed because she tells Sarah to force Ed to clean up his room or a mess. Because Ed is extremely filthy, his mom has bad temper about it. Ed's Mom may be even taller than 5'9", as revealed in "Over Your Ed" (Ed is 5'9", give or take). It also appears she favors Sarah over Ed, placing Ed in the cold basement while Sarah sleeps in a cozy upstairs room. In the series bible, it says their mom goes to therapy and xeroxes Ed's drawings to show her therapist. (formerly on Kit's AKA website, now only found here: http://www.europe.turnerinfo.com/CN/UK/series/ededdandeddy.jsp) Appearances Ed's mom is first seen in "Rock-a-Bye Ed". She has blonde hair and wears a pink dress with a white apron. When her face is revealed to actually be Jonny 2x4's face, we soon learn that Ed is having a nightmare. In "Mission Ed-Possible", when Edd tells Ed and Eddy that their report cards have been delivered to their parents, a long, skinny white arm with a pearled ring and bracelet appears and drags Ed away. We also learn that Ed's Mom threatens to punish him by sending him away to live with his Aunt when he gets poor grades. Interestingly, the arm design in this episode appears to be wearing a different dress (purple) than the one in "Rock-a-Bye Ed". The arm itself is understandably different, since the previous design just had Jonny's arms with nail polish. Punishments In the episode "3 Squares and an Ed", Ed's mom and dad ground him, and remove every single object in the basement, which consists of his bedroom and the laundry room. They go so far as to remove the TV, washer and dryer, and even the stairs! *'Eddy': "What happened to the stairs?!" Ed: "My parents took them down because I am grounded." Edd: "That's disturbing." Edd's Father Edd's Father is the father of Edd. Like Edd's mother, he communicates with his son by way of sticky notes, though apparently less frequently. In "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", it is shown he wears glasses when Ed finds them in the master bedroom. In this bedroom's closet, we also see his father's wardrobe of various suits. Through their closet, we learn that Edd's father may like golf and may share an umbrella collection with Edd's mother. Their room also suggests he may have an obsession with pears. Another one of his suits is seen in "Momma's Little Ed", and Edd mentions his father's suits again in "Shoo Ed." Ed and Eddy call Edd's Father's suit a "monkey suit". Edd's Father may also be handy with tools, and use the garage a lot, for in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", after Ed (Monster-Ed) smashed through the garage at Edd's house, Edd exclaimed, "FATHER'S GARAGE!" In "Keeping up with the Eds", he told Edd (via sticky note) to mow the lawn, much to Edd's dismay as he detests mowing the lawn. Edd's Mother Edd's Mother is the mother of Edd, who also leaves sticky notes in the house as a means of communication with Edd. On one occasion, she has bought Edd new clothes (very odd clothes), and in "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" we see that she has a box of Edd's baby clothes in her closet. We also see her business suits and a box indicating that she and his father collect umbrellas. Her room suggests she has an obsession with pears. She wears charcoal filter shoe inserts. She says that fads go in a cycle and if you're behind you'll catch up in the next ten years. She has once grounded Edd but it was only for three days. She has once made soup for Edd, but it is unknown if she made it in person or if she left a thermos of soup for him. She has been known to have the "eyes of a hawk" when it comes to unsightly residue in the house. She has also been known to give Edd warm milk, read him a book, and massage his feet before bed. She once noticed that he had been crying and thought preparing a special lunch for him could "dry those tears." It has been mentioned that she prepares pie for Edd to bring to school, suggesting that she may pack his lunch everyday. In "No Speak Da Ed" it is mentioned by Edd that she is allergic to feathers. Edd's parents usually spell his name "Edward" in earlier seasons. Since the name "Eddward" is interchangeable with "Edward," spelling it with two D's may be his own preference as an attempt to individualize himself, and his parents are only recently adjusting to spelling it with two D's. Eddy's Father Eddy's Father is obviously Eddy's and Eddy's Brother's father, and is most likely the son of Eddy's Grandad. He has made one appearance, though it is only in the form of his large, hairy, arm dragging Eddy away in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible". A silhouette of his head is shown in a photo in Eddy's front hallway in the movie. He is one of the few adults to have their presence acknowledged in the series. As the shot shows, he wears a watch and a ring on his middle finger (they only have four fingers), both on his right hand. Wearing a watch on your right hand typically indicates being left-handed, and the right-handed middle finger ring is a trait he shares with Eddy's brother. In the episode "Ed, Ed and Away" Eddy makes a comment that suggests that his dad may be an auto salesman. Eddy's Dad obviously gets angry at Eddy for the bad report card (all F's). It is unknown what the punishment was. It is unknown if Eddy's Dad knows about the history of Eddy's family, since Eddy himself hadn't known his family had founded Peach Creek. So it could be assumed that either he didn't know about it (most likely), or he just didn't or even forgot to tell Eddy about it (also likely). In the episode "Keeping up with the Eds", it is revealed that Eddy's Dad uses a fertilizer that can make mushrooms grow anywhere, including the proven bottom of shoes. It is unknown why he only gets Eddy (and possibly his other son) clothes every Christmas. He possibly gets angry easy. Eddy's parents' closet is seen at the beginning of "Jingle Jingle Jangle", showing us some of their clothes, the possibility that the dad is prankster like his sons, and that he owns a fez hat (as does Eddy's brother, who left his on his stuffed camel). In "May I Have this Ed?", when emptying his closet, Eddy tosses a "#1 Son" mug, indicating his parents' disapproval of his brother, which is further indicated by his brother's room being sealed off and how they must have gone to extreme measures in order to hide his brother's whereabouts from him for so many years. Despite favoring Eddy, the series bible states his father fears that Eddy will become a figure skater, suggesting he thinks Eddy acts girly. Eddy's Mother Eddy's Mother is the mother of Eddy and his brother. She has been mentioned in the show numerous times, but is never fully seen. However, her arm is visible in the episode "Smile for the Ed", in which we also find out that she may be far-sighted. She promised Eddy that she would give him the key to his brother's room if his school photo was nice for once. Her head is shown silhouetted in a photo in Eddy's front hallway in the movie. She once cleaned out Eddy's room in "The Luck of the Ed". Eddy's parents' closet is seen at the beginning of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, showing us some of his mom's clothes. In "May I Have this Ed?", when emptying his closet, Eddy tosses a "#1 Son" mug, indicating his parents' disapproval of his brother, which is further indicated by his brother's room being sealed off and how they must have gone to extreme measures in order to hide his brother's whereabouts from him for so many years. Eddy's mom apparently dotes on Eddy, and defends Eddy from his father's "figure skating" accusations. Eddy's Grandfather Eddy's Grandfather is the grandfather of Eddy. He is mentioned in Take This Ed and Shove It, when Eddy becomes a old man and looks at the mirror, mistaking his own reflection to be his grandfather. Gerta the Goatmilker Gerta the Goatmilker is an apparent jokester from Norway and apparently Edd's penpal. Gerta sent Ed (who is another penpal) many Wolf-related items, which made Rolf think that Ed was an accomplice of Wolf (Rolf's worst enemy), and had been sent these items (a wolf-chasing-a-sheep old world music box, and a wolf pelt, to be more precise) as a sign that he was back (or at least still at large). But then at the end of the episode, Edd was sent a featherduster from his penpal which Rolf dubs as the "Feather-duster of Tomfoolery". This confirmed to Rolf that it was Gerta who truly sent the items to tease Rolf. Gerta's name was mentioned in "No Speak Da Ed". Gretchen Gretchen is a young woman from the Old Country and a competitor in a beauty pageant that Rolf and Kevin were watching in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". She was only mentioned, and because of the size of Rolf's television screen she was only seen from the ankles down. Rolf seems to show favor with her among the other competitors, mentioning that she is good at the "callos-toss." But after the power goes out, Rolf is frantic to get the power back on so he won't miss Gretchen and the callos-toss. Hyuck Hyuck is Eddy's Pen Pal from Korea (in Korean: 혁). He is first and only mentioned in "No Speak Da Ed" when Eddy received a letter and a picture of him. When Eddy saw the picture of him he said "Check out the head of this guy!" meaning he could have an oddly shaped head. The letter Hyuck sent Eddy was "My name is Hyuck, and I am from Korea." Eddy sent him several "moon rocks” (old gum painted blue) and Hyuck paid Eddy with a large quantity of Korean money which is, to Eddy's disappointment, worthless in America. In Korean, "Hyuck" means "history." Trivia *Strangely in another episode, "O-Ed Eleven"; when Edd was looking for the files of the Kanker Sisters. Hyuck's name is in the last file. *Hyuck may be a reference to the show's character designer Hyuck E.. James In the episode "This Won't Hurt an Ed" after Ed and Eddy destroy the medical file cabinet, the medical files scatter around the room. A boy by the name of James can be seen on one of the files along with a picture of him. Jimmy's Father Jimmy's Father is obviously the father of Jimmy. He was first mentioned in "If It Smells Like an Ed" after Jimmy declared his hatred of hockey, claiming that his father makes him practice it despite his own wishes. This may be false, as Jimmy may have just fabricated the story to protect himself against suspicion during the events of the episode. Jimmy's Mother Jimmy's Mother is obviously the mother of Jimmy. She was first mentioned in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Jimmy said "I'm not allowed to go in there Sarah, I still have bad dreams, and my mom had to buy me a mattress cover!". Joe Joe is a person in the Ed, Edd n Eddy universe that is only mentioned in "Virt-Ed-Go". He owns a clubhouse called Joe's Clubhouse which he announced for people to come to. The announcement was made by a plane that had a banner that said "It's Hip, It's Now, Come To Joe's Clubhouse". Joe's Clubhouse helped Eddy come up with the idea of Club Ed. It is very possibly that Joe's Clubhouse is somewhere in Peach Creek because that is where the announcement was made. Kanker Sisters' Mother The Kanker Sisters' Mother is often mentioned (but never shown) in the show. She obviously dislikes men (referenced in the episode "Don't Rain on My Ed" when Lee says "Mom was wrong, men do amount to a pile of dirt", "Who, What, Where, Ed" where she says "Our mom's not home" and the episode "A Twist of Ed" when she says "Mom was right, throw a man a bone and he'll mess up the carpet") and she might be hypersensitive or bad-tempered, maybe even both (and this was referenced in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo when Marie gets her face tromped on by May and then says "Now I know who got Mom's genes"). Trivia *She must make meatloaf for her daughters judging from "Meatloaf Monday" (as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible"). *She appears to care greatly for her daughters as it is shown that she gave the only bed and bedroom in the trailer to them, and frequently warns them about the dangers of men. Kevin's Father Kevin's Father was mentioned a few times on the show. He was first mentioned in "A Boy and His Ed" when Rolf said that he worked at the Jawbreaker Factory. He was mentioned again by Kevin when he told Rolf to use his "lucky ballpene" (a hammer). In "Stuck in Ed", Kevin once again reminds the kids that his dad's inventory of jawbreakers must be purchased. He is mentioned finally in "Mission Ed-Possible" by Kevin when he said that he would be "stoked" if he got a C- in Fine Arts. Oddly, Kevin never mentions his mother, so it is possible that his parents are divorced and his mother lives away, although many parents are never mentioned. Marion Marion is the aunt of Nazz. She was mentioned in "Your Ed Here" when Eddy told The Kids Edd's middle name is "Marion" Nazz responded "My Aunt's name is Marion!" Nurse Prowse Nurse Prowse is the nurse of Peach Creek Jr. High. She only appears (as a silhouette) in the episode "This Won't Hurt an Ed". She was seen giving Eddy a booster shot injection at the very end of the episode. Due to the kids' intense fear of needle injections (with the exception of Jonny, who was fully compliant and possibly even welcoming of the concept), it is assumed the nurse is highly unpopular with the kids, although Edd seems to have a good relationship with her, but that is mainly because Edd is her assistant. Her name was subtly revealed via poster on the wall advertising for the school Yearbook Club in the episode "Truth or Ed". Rolf's Father Rolf's Father is an unseen character who is mentioned several times. He is a mighty shepherd, which is why Rolf calls himself "The Son of a Shepherd". Rolf usually combs his back hair and even made a vest out of it. He has once walked a hundred miles with a mule, two dogs and a shoe on his back. He said that the shoe is mightier than his wife's stuffed pepper. He has a chafed elbow, and a nasal wart. Every year, when Rolf's family honors Rolf's Great Grandfather, he makes the Sea Cucumber Balls. He has whispered to Rolf where babies come from. Apparently, he would be very angry if Rolf received bad grades. He has tranquil anecdotes that are slow and painful. Shearing sheep is also a leisure delight to him. Rolf's Mother Rolf's Mother is obviously the mother of Rolf. She was mentioned in "Ed, Ed and Away", when the Eds crashed into Rolf's cow Beatrice, who then fell on top of Rolf. As the cow is falling, he yells, "Mama! A bandage for Rolf!" Rolf also yells "Mama!" when he is frightened. She is known to prepare odd food dishes, like her Spicy Olive Balls and her Stuffed Peppers - which her husband says are not as strong as a shoe. Rolf also mentions she has long gray hair and once bought a new shoehorn with bravery, In Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw Ed has problems when he watched too much of "halloween" movies, He thinks Rolf is a monster, so Ed flips the Spatula in Rolf's eye then Rolf says "Rolf's eye, Mama! A bandage! Rolf requires a- *Rolf drops in the water* Nana Nana is the unseen grandmother of Rolf. Rolf mentions her more than any other relative of his, which may mean she is the adult he is closest to. One particular Urban Rangers challenge was to walk the old woman across the street, but she was too busy sprucing beets, so they had to use Nazz. She has a wooden leg that is very cold, and gets angry if someone wakes her when she is sleeping. In "In Like Ed", Eddy distracts Rolf by saying, "Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" Rolf squints into the distance and says, "Nana?" In "Urban Ed", Rolf is drying his family's clothes and we see his grandmother's pantaloons, which are huge and have flowers on them. Rolf mentions that she makes cabbage stew and that the stew "rips through him". In "No Speak Da Ed" Eddy says "What did you do this time Ed? Put on his grandma's pantaloons again?" Rolf also says that she has the body odor of a well-fermented yak. She was the only relative of Rolf to go see him at the Annual Peach Creek Jr. High Spelling Bee, and she applauded when he said that English words are foolishness. Rolf's Great Nana Rolf's Great Grandmother is the great-grandmother of Rolf. She was first mentioned in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?" According to Rolf she had only one eye and was a very sweet woman although she would always be bumping into things. Because Rolf refers to her in the past tense, she could be deceased. Rolf's Great Nano Rolf's Great Nano is Rolf's great-grandfather, and was also the main reason for Rolf to switch countries. Rolf, being the first born male in his family, was tasked with being responsible for his Great Nano's well-being on the trip across the ocean. However, during the journey, Rolf says a giant sea cucumber attacked the canoes made of their leather shoes, possibly leading to his Great Nano being lost at sea, however, as his ashes still protect the lamb in a snow globe-like thing, it is possible his Great Nano merely died on the boat and was cremated. The story that was told by Rolf to the Eds about his Great Nano was apparently so annoying that even Edd was beginning to lose his grip on things. Rolf often mentions his Great Nano like in the episode "Once Bitten, Twice Ed" when Rolf reveals his Great Nano's kidney stone key chain. Yonick Yonick is the last name of Rolf's Great Aunt and Uncle (As most last names of characters are unknown) who were mentioned in the episode "The Eds are Coming", when Rolf thanked Ed for letting them use his clothes as an emergency bib. This was the only mention of The Yonicks, and little else is known about them. It is possible that one or more of the silhouettes seen through Rolf's window are the Yonicks. Gallery EdsMom.png|Ed's Mom's body File:Ed's_Mom.jpg|Ed's Mom's arm as seen in "Mission Ed-Possible". Image:Eddy's_Dad.jpg|Eddy's Dad's arm. Eddy's mom.jpg|Eddy's Mom's Arm. File:Eddy_hall.jpg|A silhouette of Eddy's Mom and Dad on the wall. File:1.GIF|A sign for Joe's Clubhouse. File:Nurse.jpg|The Nurse preparing to give Eddy a booster shot. Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Unseen